Adventures in Cephiro
by Jenni-chan1
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction. it's rated PG-13 because of some of the language that is used. This is about everyone in Cephiro during the time of the series. After 5 reviews, i will post the next chapter ^_^ enjoy! :::Chapter 2 up!:::
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR or any of its characters or products. CLAMP does. This is just something I made up using my imagination that I came up with in a chat with friends and is not supposed to copy anyone else's ideas. If it does, it was completely unintentional.  
  
Adventures in Cephiro  
  
By: Jenni-chan  
  
Hikaru: Hello Everyone! I would like to welcome you to the fan fiction "Adventures in Cephiro".  
  
Umi: You might think that this is going to be a normal fan fiction, but you're wrong if you think that.  
  
Fuu: This is going to be a bloopers version.  
  
Alcione: This is during the rehearsal before we actually got it right.  
  
Lantis: Good thing it was a rehearsal because of what happened..  
  
Caldina: Well, we'll get the fan fiction started.  
  
Everyone: Enjoy the fan fiction!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu have been in Cephiro for quite a long time by now. They still missed their homes, but not as much. They were beginning to think of Cephiro as their new home. They have defeated many enemies, and have brought some of them to their side. Hikaru and the group were now heading to see Presea.  
  
Hikaru: I hope we get there soon. We have been walking for so long. I am so hungry!  
  
Umi: Hikaru, don't you think about anything other than food?  
  
Fuu: *giggles* Miss Umi, I think you should lay off Miss Hikaru. We are all very tired and hungry right now.  
  
Ascot: I agree with Umi! Hikaru only thinks about herself and now about my sweet Umi!  
  
Umi: *blushes*  
  
Everyone: *giggles*  
  
Caldina: Well you all know that Presea lives quite far away from where we started.  
  
*awkward silence*  
  
Hikaru: Psst..Ascot..It's your line now!  
  
Ascot: *looks at his script* oh yeah! Sorry! Ok, here we go. Well Presea lives far in the forest, she chose a life far away from civilization.  
  
Just then, Alcione jumps down from a tree. Everyone was surprised to see her because they all thought that they had defeated her before.  
  
Alcione: I finally found all of you! ^_^ *happy tone*  
  
Fuu: *whispers to Hikaru* I think Miss Alcione may have the wrong script.  
  
Alcione: *walks up to Fuu while reading the script that she is holding in her hands* Fuu! I really missed you. Huh? I think I got the wrong script here.  
  
Umi: *giggles* well check the cover of the script, it should tell you whose you have.  
  
Alcione: *closes the script and reads the name on the front of it* Oops! I took Ferio's script by accident! *sweatdrops*  
  
*Master Mage Clef walks onto the set with an angry tone on his face*  
  
Caldina: Why Clef, what are you doing here? You're not in this scene.  
  
Clef: *walks up to Alcione* Here Alcione, you little slut! I read your script! You slept with Zagato to get this part!  
  
*Everyone looks at Alcione in disbelief*  
  
Alcione: Uhoh! No one was supposed to find that out!  
  
Clef: Just wait until I tell Lantis about this! He'll dump you for sure!  
  
Umi: You're Lantis' girlfriend?  
  
Alcione: *blushes* Yes.  
  
Hikaru: Well I think that we should end the rehearsal now and try again later.  
  
Fuu: I agree with Miss Hikaru. We will not get anything accomplished now.  
  
*Everyone nods and walks off the set together still talking about the new news about Alcione*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well I hope you liked chapter one of my weird fan fiction. I will post chapter two after I get a review or two of this chapter. See you all later! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2 - Clearing Things Up

Disclaimer: I do not own MKR or any of its characters or products. CLAMP does. This is just something I made up using my imagination that I came up with in a chat with friends and is not supposed to copy anyone else's ideas. If it does, it was completely unintentional.  
  
Jenni-chan: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of my fan fiction. I know the first one was rather.ummmm.should I say confusing, but I am going to clear this up in this chapter. (I hope!)  
  
Hikaru: You better clear this up Jenni! You know I belong with Lantis!  
  
Jenni-chan: Heh, Sorry Hikaru! -_-; Well, enjoy the next chapter everyone!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(This chapter is set about an hour after the first ordeal during the rehearsal.)  
  
*Everyone is congregated around a big table*  
  
Emeraude: Who would have thought that acting would be such a hard job?  
  
Zagato: Heh, you didn't work hard to get this part! I had to! All you did was.*is cut off my Emeraude*  
  
Emeraude: Heh, now no one wants to know about that my dear Zagato.  
  
Alcione: You mean you slept with Zagato too? Geez, who would have thought!  
  
*As this conversation continues, Hikaru pulls Lantis into a small room*  
  
Lantis: Hikaru! What are you doing?  
  
Hikaru: *crying a bit* I thought you loved me!  
  
Lantis: I.I.I do! I swear!  
  
Hikaru: Well what about that skank Alcione? She says she is your girlfriend!  
  
Lantis: She WAS my girlfriend. I dumped her a long time ago because of what she did for this job. You're the one I love Hikaru. *He leans in and kisses Hikaru*  
  
*Alcione walks into the room to see Hikaru and Lantis kissing*  
  
Alcione: Lantis! What are you doing? You're my boyfriend remember?  
  
Lantis: No I'm not! I dumped you remember?  
  
*Everyone runs into the room wondering what is going on*  
  
Umi: What is going on?  
  
Hikaru: Alcione lied to us!  
  
Fuu: Is that true Miss Alcione? Did you lie to all of us?  
  
Alcione: *blushes* Well.maybe.  
  
*Caldina walks up to the crowd*  
  
Caldina: She better be lying.  
  
Umi: Why is that Caldina?  
  
Caldina: Because she is engaged to Eagle. They have been engaged for years!  
  
Ascot: Wait, I thought that was just a rumour.  
  
Zagato: Nope. Lantis told me about their engagement a long time ago.  
  
Emeraude: Eagle has been talking about it for years.  
  
Hikaru: You mean I can have my Lantis?  
  
*Alcione nods slowly*  
  
Hikaru: Yay!! *Jumps up and down while in cat mode*  
  
*Eagle walks up to the group of people*  
  
Eagle: What's going on here?  
  
Alcione: N-nothing sweetie!  
  
Eagle: Well then why aren't all of you on the set rehearsing?  
  
Fuu: Well we are just taking a break.  
  
Umi: Yeah. And we need to make sure that Alcione takes the right script this time! *giggles*  
  
*I walk up to the cast*  
  
Jenni: Ok everyone. Break time is over. Time to get back to work! Oh, and Alcione, try and get your lines right this time. I'm not paying you to screw up!  
  
Alcione: You aren't paying me at all! CLAMP is!  
  
*Everyone walks out of the room and onto the set*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, there is the 2nd chapter of my fic! I know it is kinda confusing but it's the way I am! After I get a couple more reviews I will post the 3rd chapter! See y'all later! ^_^ 


End file.
